Lips of Angel
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Where two people, who, despite their feelings, are set apart. Where hidden converstations are stolen, and hearts are filled with guilt. This is their last hidden converstation. ASGWAJFW. Companion to Difference of Emotions.


**Disclaimer: **My third Harry Potter fic and I still don't own anything Harry Potter. Don't we all wish though?

_A/N: _Reviews and critics are well loved and recieved well.

_

* * *

_

_Honey why you callin me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you cryin  
Is everything ok  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud _

_Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice  
Sayin my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Comin from the lips of an angel  
Hearin those words  
It makes me weak _

_It's funny that you're callin me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
Does he know your talkin' to me?  
Will it start a fight?__  
No, I don't think she has a clue_

_Lips of an Angel, Hider_

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

What kind of man was he? Sitting in his living room clutching to a mirror like it was his last life line talking to someone from the past, someone who was suppose to be merely a friend. He closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe he shouldn't be feeling guilty, after all what was a conversation between friends? They were just that, right? Just friends? He laughed bitterly. Just friends his arse, it was much more than that and they both knew it. Otherwise they wouldn't be sneaking to talk to one another in the dead of night.

"Are you there?"

He looked down into the mirror, his face soften upon seeing her face as it always did.

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?"

He pretended like he wanted to get straight to the point. Acted like he wanted to return to his bed and wrap his arms around a woman he wished was her. She knew it, he could see it in her eyes and she knew him well.

"It's nothing, I just…"She hesitated; he knew it was because she too felt this was wrong, but she continued forth "I just wanted to see you, talk to you."

He wanted to tell her to stop. He wanted to put the mirror down and walk away, because the longer he looked and the longer she spoke, the more he felt his resistance to keep his feelings to himself start to crumble. He didn't, however, and continued to stare into her face. That same face that belongs to the person he could have once had. Then those eyes began to water and he wanted to hold her tightly.

"I wish I was with you."

And he wished it too, even if he never said so.

"Does he know?" He asked softly, yet knowing the answer.

"No. Does she?"

"No."

Then they sat in silence, each wondering what to say.

"Why did things end up this way?" She questioned.

He didn't respond immediately. He knew how things had ended up like they did. They had fallen in love, when they weren't supposed too. They already had a significant others but found themselves sneaking glances and moments alone. They knew it was wrong, they knew it would hurt those around them and could lead to nothing but disaster. So it was ignored until a night when they were alone and met in a kiss igniting something more than mere glances. Things could not be, however, and thus they continued living their lives as they had with an occasional stolen kiss. But they weren't happy, even here, four years later when they should have forgotten each other by now.

"I don't know…" He finally said.

"Maybe we should run away together," she joked, though he knew she was partly serious.

This brought a small smile to his face and a chuckle from his lips.

"Maybe we should…"

"But we can't," she responded, sadly.

"Because of them."

"So we'll keep going…"

"Like this, yes."

"We're never going to be together are we?"

And she sounded absolutely heartbroken. Again, he wanted to take her into his arms and run to another world where their relationship wouldn't affect anyone. They could be together without any consequence. But they couldn't, they would remain in the world they had created for themselves, trapped forever wondering what could have been.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

"Of course." After all, he had only been keeping the secret of them for about five years.

"I still love you..."

"I love you too..."

They had to accept it. No matter how much they didn't want too. A sad smile played upon his lips.

"Good-bye, Angelina," he murmured.

"Good-bye, George."

Then she was gone, gone to someone else who looked like him but could never be him, his own flesh and blood, and his twin. Fred would never forgive him if he took Angelina away and he couldn't bare the thought. So he gave her up and didn't fight. Some battles are lost before they've even started and while he normally was not one to give up so easily, there were some things you just had to let go. Once in a while, he was a serious man.

Slowly he pulled his wand out with one hang; the other hand was outstretched with the mirror on it. Closing his eyes, he waved his wand.

"Evanesco…"

The mirror vanished, possibly for forever and that was for the best. Replacing his wand into his pocket, he made his way up the stairs back to his bedroom. Opening it, he stared at his wife in the bed, curled up without a care into the world. He watched her for a long while feeling guilty the entire time. No matter what, she was not Angelina, and he hated this fact. Regardless, he did love her and would not hurt her.

Slowly he climbed back into bed causing her to stir. Her eyes slowly opened, looking at him with a sleepy gaze and a smile.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head, placing his hand behind her head and kissing her forehead.

"No, go back to sleep, Alicia."

_Never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

_Honey why you callin me so late?_


End file.
